Untitled Batman Fan Fiction (At least for the time being)
by WPadden
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction story. It's based off of a role play I'm currently doing with my friends. It features Batman, Joker, Alfred, Robin, Nightwing, Harley Quinn, Raya Wayne (adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne), Azuri and others. A special thanks to my friends Kelsey, Jamie and Ashton for encourging me to take a crack at writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**A Word to The Readers: **This is my first attempt at a fan fiction of any kind. I haven't written anything for a while so I am no doubt rusty. The idea for this story came from a role play I'm doing with some of my friends. They allowed me to write a story treatment for this and I appreciate it. Hope all of you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters are exclusive property and owned by DC Comics Inc. The characters of Raya and Azuri are characters being used in the role play, but are not owned by DC. A special thanks to my friends Kelsey Weekly and Jamie Cleland for encouraging me to write this. Credit for the idea goes to them.

Chapter 1

The mall's parking lot was just as full as ever, when a black Lamborghini pulled up to the doors. A few shoppers mostly women and their young children, stopped to look at the car as it screeched to a halt. It wasn't a hard guess at who the driver was – or the passenger. Leaning over to give her dad a quick peck on the cheek, Raya Wayne adoptive daughter of billionaire playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne reached for the door. "Thanks for the ride, dad. See you in a few hours," she chirped. The door opened and she grabbed for the thin chain strap of her black purse, when her dad's voice stopped her: "Here." he said. As usual, he'd handed her a money clip with an unknown amount pinned in the oddly shaped clip. She smiled, shut the door, and waved. Just moments before the car pulled away from the curb, she was making her way to the doors of the mall. As she walked, she added the clip to her hair just above her right ear.

After the Lamborghini had pulled away a small, beat-up car pulled up to the curb and a strikingly gorgeous young woman, Azuri stepped out. After she stepped out she gave a wave, the blonde haired woman who was driving the car waved back, "Be careful…and don't be out too late we need you home tonight." she said, sweetly. Azuri gave a smile and had actually planned on walking home, it usually benefitted her because there was less of a schedule, but she had decided it wasn't best to argue the point.

"See you later…" she said, with a smile. "I won't."

Azuri was wearing her name brand solid pink t-shirt and black and white checkered skirt. Fashion was and wasn't her thing. She usually wore whatever she wanted. She carried a black leather purse with a thin strap that she wore across her body. It had some money in it to buy her whatever she wanted, but she usually tried to limit her purchases to just one thing. She made her way into the mall, and immediately proceeded into her favorite store. Azuri loved looking at the dresses, and was hoping to buy a particular dress she'd had her eyes on for some time, but had been unable to buy because then she didn't have the money.

"Where is it?" she asked, as she looked at the dresses on one of the racks not seeing the one she'd been wanting.

"They've moved everything again…" she complained as she walked past the rack and made her way over to another. Looking through the dresses on the rack, she smiled her eyes lighting up there it was. "Lucky day…" she said softly as she went to take the last remaining one from the rack.

Raya entered the nearest store, ignoring the obvious looks of anyone who she passed. Though she was "casually" dressed, her attire signaled that she came from wealth. Raya wore a tiny black skirt and baby blue designer halter top; even her purse was a product of a top-end designer. The only item that seemed rather cheap was the odd clasp in her hair: a tiny black bat that was barely visible against her black hair. By the way she clutched her purse it was obvious that she often had someone accompanying her on her shopping sprees. Raya eyed the dress rack closest to her, skimming through the dresses until she came to one she'd like to try on. She reached for a dress, if only to get a better look at it. It was the only one left, and it looked like it might fit her. It was, she considered, at least worth trying on.

"Mine." Azuri chimed with a grin as she pulled the dress rather quickly from the rack and held it up to herself looking at a nearby mirror. She'd seen the other girl looking at it, but she wanted it, and from the looks of it the other girl could buy the store. Having that in mind she looked at the other girl, "I saw it first." she said, bluntly, speaking to the other girl as though she were a spoiled brat which she assumed she was. It was usually a little hard for people to tell what Azuri was thinking but it was clear she wanted the dress. Though, her slightly worn slip-on shoes were a distinct hint that she probably didn't own a pair of heels.

Raya eyed the girl, then the dress. She gave the girl a hesitant smile, saying, "I'll give you twenty bucks." She patted her purse for a moment, hoping the gesture would be enough. The only time she ever opened her purse was to pay for something or to grab her phone, not to bribe some stranger into letting her have a dress. Then, again, there were usually duplicates of everything in the store.

Azuri clearly thought for a moment, "I don't think so, um, whatever your name is…" she said giving a dismissive wave. "I saw it first, and I had to SAVE money to get it…Though, I don't suppose letting you try it on would hurt…after all it might not fit either of us…" she said still clearly thinking.

"Anyway, before that…My name's Azuri, my friends call me Azu, and your name is?" she asked at least wanting to know the name of the other person who wanted the dress.

Raya was momentarily surprised then remembered she hadn't come in with either her dad or Alfred. She raised her hand from her purse, saying, "Raya. I don't really have a nickname." She was usually addressed as "Miss" by most people, but like hell was she going to say that everyone called her "Miss" anything. Holding her hand out to Azuri, she added, "Nice to meet you, Azuri." No one could be a friend right off the bat her dad had shown her proof of that. Therefore, it was best to start with her full name and not a nickname.

Azuri smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Raya…" she said taking her hand and shaking it gently.

She looked around, "We should go try this on…" she said holding up the dress. In truth she'd noticed some people, three actually, watching them, more importantly, watching the bag that Raya carried.

She leaned in close, "By the way, if you cling to your bag like it's loaded with cash, people will assume it's loaded with cash. Now, let's move." She said in a little more than a whisper, so only Raya could hear. Grabbing Raya's hand she headed for the fitting-room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raya followed, glancing back toward the onlookers. She motioned toward the fitting-room, saying, "You first." It only seemed proper to let Azuri try it on first. Her gaze shifted to scan the area, as she shifted her purse on her shoulder.

"Alright," Azuri chimed with a grin, "Just don't get mugged while I'm in here…" she said as she walked in and started changing.

Raya spoke slowly, "I know martial arts. I'm not worried about anyone mugging me." Her voice had dropped, as if she didn't really want anyone to hear her speaking. It didn't take long for Azuri to change and the dress fit her well. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, despite the designer shirt and skirt she wore. It was rare she bought anything new she got most of her stuff second-hand. Well, that or she stole it.

She opened the door and looked at Raya, "What do you think?" she asked smiling happily.

When Azuri came out of the dressing room, Raya gave a slow nod. "Hmm," she mumbled. An idea clearly came to her mind, as she said it, "It needs something: matching shoes." Though the dress was pretty, she wasn't nearly stuck-up enough to demand a chance to try it on. It seemed to suit Azuri far better than it did her.

Azuri made a face. "I can barely afford the dress…" she said softly. She hated admitting it. "Though, I suppose looking at shoes wouldn't hurt…" she said looking down at her own shoes for a moment, "Just let me change back real quick…Wouldn't want anyone to think I was trying to steal it." She said disappearing into the fitting-room for a moment, reappearing a few seconds later in her regular clothes.

"At any rate I'm getting the dress. Where are the shoes here?" Azuri asked. She'd only really looked at the clothing in this store, though she loved it.

Raya tilted her head toward the other end of the store, saying, and "That-a-way. They have the cutest heels that would go with that dress. Wait – do you wear heels?" She smiled, saying, "And I'll pay for the shoes. I'm good for it." Raya started toward the shoes. There had been a pair of ankle boots she was dying to look at; she'd seen them once, before getting tugged away by her "babysitter."

Azuri looked at her shoes again before following Raya, "I do sometimes, but I prefer flats…or boots with low heels…but I think nice flats would go with it best…seeing as I prefer them to heels." she said referring to the dress. She looked a little surprised when Raya said she'd buy the shoes, but she wasn't going to complain.

"You buy a lot of clothes and stuff from here?" she asked casually with a tilt of her head.

Azuri really was just curious seeing as Raya seemed to know how much the shoes were going to cost.

Raya gave a small shrug, saying, "I buy some stuff here. Mostly, just shoes." She looked at Azuri, not really pausing for very long. Raya eyed the dress, once again; then, began glancing around at the shoe department. Flats really weren't her thing, so she opted to just motion for Azuri to browse.

"Go ahead and look. There's a pair of boots that I've wanted to look at for a couple of days, but I always get pulled away before I can get the chance," she chirped.

"I, uh, okay…" was Azuri's only reply. She looked over the shoes "oohing" and "aahing" just a bit, mostly due to the prices. Then she saw a pair she had to grab. They were light grey with lavender flowers and an open toe making them look a little dressier and the flowers matched the dress. She grabbed the box that had her size then she went to find Raya and the boots she mentioned.

"What do you think?" she asked opening the box to show the shoes.

Raya was looking at the boots, when Azuri walked over. They weren't as cute up-close as they weren't at a distance, so she eagerly put them up to look at the ones presented to her.

"Cute," she said with a small smile. She didn't even glance at the price tag. "Ready," she asked, "or do you want to keep looking? I've got at least another hour before Daddy picks me up, or before Alfred does."

"Alfred?" Azuri asked. She'd heard that name somewhere before. Then she shook her head and offered a smile, "Never mind, we could keep looking around here…or we could leave here and maybe grab a bite to eat…or even shop elsewhere…" she said. Azuri was a little hungry, but she really just suggested it as a possibility. She was just enjoying spending time with Raya at this point. She really didn't have too many friends.

"Our butler," Raya replied. Food caught her attention; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast…at seven a.m. "Lunch would be great," she said. It felt nice to get along with someone who wasn't interested in just her money. She motioned toward the registers, saying, "I'll pay for the shoes and food. Then, we can look at a few more stores. Do you like books? Or music?"

Azuri smiled, "Both actually…Though, I can't buy much…" she said, her smile diminishing just a bit.

Then she shook her head and smiled again as she looked at the dress she was about to buy. When it was her turn at the register she pulled out a pile of bills, many of them fives and ones, when all was done she had about five dollars left over. After that she moved so Raya could buy the shoes, though she loitered just past the end of the line so she could still speak to Raya, "So, where…where…should we eat?"

"Anywhere you want to," Raya replied, as she opened her purse. She pulled the money her dad had given her out of her purse, pulling a three hundred from the clip. Before the cashier could read off what she was owed, Raya had already grabbed the bag. She tapped the donation jar, smiling.

"Donate the rest," she said. The cashier blinked as Raya started for the door. "Coming," she asked, looking at Azuri.

"Yeah…" Azuri chimed as she followed. She'd been a little stunned by the amount of cash Raya had. "And I'm not sure where to eat…I've only ever eaten at home." she said, softly. "So, I was kind of hoping you'd lead the way." She added, clearly embarrassed by the fact she'd never eaten mall food.

"Eating at home gets a little lonely for me," Raya said. A clear bell of sadness rang through her words. She sighed, adding, "Anyway, the food court has almost everything. It all depends on what you're in the mood for."

Azuri smiled at her, "Well, in my house, you're just as likely to wear the food as eat it…If you're not eating alone. I mean I get where you're coming from I guess…but…" she sighed, "at my house you might as well be competing with hyenas." And though her statement was rather true, she was more trying to make Raya laugh, "Also…what if there's so many things I don't know what I'm in the mood for…?" she asked with a grin.

Raya gave a very light giggle at the "hyenas" comment. She shrugged a bit, saying, "Then, you get a little of everything." Her tone was rather joking. "I don't have to compete with anyone," she said. "If I'm lucky, I get to eat dinner with my dad once every two months. He's always so busy, always working or going out. I mean, I understand that what he does is very important…But, it would still be nice to see him more often."

Azuri looked at her, "Must be hard…Though I'd heard Bruce Wayne could be a tad "neglectful"…a-and don't take that the wrong way…I was with an ex-girlfriend who said it. I've got nothing but respect for him…" she said softly. "He does so much good for the city…" Her stomach growled audibly, "Now, what say we focus on food?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Raya nodded a bit, saying, "Food sounds good." She seemed to have ignored the comment on her dad being neglectful. She glanced around the mall, as they approached the food court. Raya immediately spotted a table that made her narrow her eyes; a group of—for lack of a better word—thugs sat, half perched, at the table. She recognized them, since she knew their ring-leader from a past experience; and put forth a great effort to avoid them at any cost.

"Let's go around this side and see what we can find," she almost whispered.

Azuri looked at the group for a moment then looked back at Raya with a puzzled expression, "Okay, but why avoid them? We could take them…easy…" she said, then shrugged. "But okay…we'll go your way. No need for senseless violence…I guess…" she said in a tone that almost sounded disappointed. "It smells great in here by the way…" she said taking a whiff of the air, smelling the food.

Raya glanced at Azuri, saying, "I…beat up their ring-leader a few years back for trying to steal my purse." She shrugged a bit, saying, "He kind of watches for me, now. Anyway, pick whatever you want. It's not every day that "Miss Wayne" treats someone she just met to lunch and a new pair of shoes." She returned to smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Azuri thought for a moment, "Nice." she said with a grin, looking at the ring-leader for a moment. She smelled the air, "Philly cheesesteak sub?" she asked not knowing where the smell was wafting from. "Also, we will deal with them if we have too…" she said giving the group one last glance, "Anyway…Philly cheesesteak sub?" she asked again.

Raya pointed toward the sub stand, saying, "That sounds good. It's just right there." She started toward it, her attention lingering between the counter and the table of thugs.

"I hate petty criminals," she muttered. "They're like roaches…You can never take enough of them down. They just keep showing back up."

Azuri kept smiling though inside there was a pang, not of guilt or anything, but one of pain. It felt she'd been stabbed, though Raya had no way of knowing who she was, "Yeah, though…you never really know what got them started as criminals…" she said softly, not really wanting to argue with her new friend. She looked to the table of thugs for a moment, "Why don't we just ignore them and get our food Raya?" she asked trying to change the subject a little.

Raya nodded, saying, "Good idea." She tried to keep her attention on ordering food. Once she placed her order, she whispered an inaudible mantra. It would be rather hard to explain to anyone—especially her father—that she lost control in a crowded mall. She continued to recite the mantra as she approached the nearest table.

Azuri gave her a funny look, "What are you saying?" she asked softly, "I saw your lips moving…looks like you were repeating something…so, I'm curious." she explained tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Truth was if Raya didn't want to explain she didn't have to and, even if Azuri felt like pushing the matter, there was food to eat.

Raya looked at Azuri, giving a quick "Hm?" as a response. She turned her gaze toward the food, saying, "Just something that I use to keep my focus. A mantra of sorts, I guess." She shrugged a bit, seeming far more relaxed. That quickly changed when a low voice rang out with: "Oh, Miss Wayne." The voice carried a taunting tone and ended with a partial chuckle. Raya bristled and the lights flickered.

Azuri placed her hand on Raya's, "Just ignore him…" she said softly. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you…And it seems like it's working…" she added. "Though…I could handle him…" she said with a bit of a grin, "I think it would be fun…." she added her voice sounding just a little sinister. "Little of this, little of that…he wouldn't know what hit him…" she said grinning. It was clear that Azuri was almost itching for a fight, but she really didn't want to involve Raya.

Raya took a deep breath, trying to regain her focus without having to use her mantra. The lights continued to flicker, when the ring-leader called to her once more. This time, he was moving closer. He grinned, "Ignoring me, Miss Wayne? That isn't very nice of you, you know. Maybe, we just need some change for the bus." Raya's gaze turned toward him, as she muttered, "Did the arcade not have enough kids for you to rob?" She took a steady breath and said, "Have fun." She was speaking to Azuri now, though she didn't look at her.

Azuri stood up and looked at the guy, giving him a rather dirty look as she stepped between him and Raya. "I suggest you leave her alone. I don't like it when people upset my friends." She took a somewhat defensive stance, though only someone versed in martial arts could tell she was ready to defend herself if needed. "I mean because all I see is a lightweight loser that has to pick on a girl to get his rocks off." she said with a smirk.

"You bitch," he hissed…and took a swing at Azuri. Of course, he missed—and by some magic unbeknownst to him, since he believed himself he was such a wonderful fighter. Raya blinked once, appearing both un-amused and un-phased; though the real reason she had blinked was to hide the quick darkening color of her eyes. She watched the sloppy movement, mentally seeing each opening and how she would strike. Then again, she had learned martial arts for years.

Azuri gave Raya a puzzled look for a moment then returned her attention to the man, giving a grin. "I've been called worse…by better fighters then you. Come on! Hit me!" she taunted. Then she twirled and kicked him hard in the ribs, causing him to let out a groan. If anything Azuri showed that she was agile. "I still say you're a lightweight!" She said as she did a handstand and planted her feet into his face sending him flying to the ground hopping from him just before his head collided with the floor.

Raya feigned a flinch at seeing that, hiding a silent giggle. The thug started to try to get up, but struggled to do so. He simply groaned, as he his group started laughing at him. They, then, proceeded to get up and started to walk off without their leader. They were clearly as loyal as a spider was to a vegetarian.

Raya gave a very soft sigh and took a bite of her sub. She softly said, "A few years ago, I got into a bit of a scrap with him. He wanted my dad's money, and I wouldn't give him a dime. So, I ended up fighting him and won. He's hated me, ever since." She shrugged, nonchalantly, and resumed eating.

"Ah, so my assessment was correct…" she said with a grin. "I took him down with no trouble at all…" she said smiling a bit more, "I at least thought he'd be a little more trouble. Anyway, I understand hating the hating you thing, but the not talking to you again thing…" she said, "Unless of course he wanted his ass kicked again. Oh, well. Such is life…" she said with a shrug as she ate some more. She looked at her watch frowning a bit, "I have to get home in like an hour and a half. Eh, we still got time, where do you want to look next?" she asked.

"How about books, next," Raya asked, giving a soft smile. After a few moments of thought, she added, "Though, the music might take less time to look through…It's really all up to you."

"Hmm…" Azuri thought for a moment. "Well, books actually sound like more fun…I'm not really that into music…" she said softly, "Though, depending on how long we take we could do both…" she added.

"Books it is, then," Raya replied. She left her sub half-finished, as usual, and got up to throw the rest away. "We'll just have to see how long it takes, huh," she chimed. Raya knew exactly what books she wanted to look at, so it wouldn't take her too long to look through them and pick which one's she wanted to buy.

Azuri gave Raya a bit of a funny look as she tossed what was left of her sub away. She wasn't used to people being wasteful, but she wasn't going to say anything. "Yeah, I suppose." she said with a smile as she stuffed the last bite of food into her mouth. It had been a while since she'd been in a bookstore, so she wasn't sure which book she'd want. Though, she had an idea.

Raya didn't notice the look. "Is something wrong," she asked, looking toward Azuri. She looked concerned, saying, "I don't mean to intrude or anything, but…your tone sounded like there's something bugging you. Then, again, I could just be hearing things and assuming." She hoped she hadn't seemed too bossy or anything, since she really didn't get to make new friends…If you didn't count Alfred as a friend.

"No, no, I'm fine." she said with a smile. "I'm just not really looking forward to going home later is all…things can be a little…tense…Anyway, let's go to the bookstore before we run out of time." she said, giving a grin. Azuri really didn't want Raya to worry. "Come on…" she chimed heading for the bookstore.

Raya followed, deciding not to ask questions about Azuri's family life. She quickly caught up, remaining mostly quiet. She was mentally plotting out which books to look at first and which ones were more important than others. She figured that Azuri would probably wander for a bit, so she also tried to plan out an arrangement for where they would meet up after they had picked out books.

Azuri smiled, she did know a couple of books she wanted to look at. "So, what's your favorite genre?" she asked looking at Raya. "I like fantasy stuff…and like…fallen angels and things…" she said.

Raya thought for a moment, before saying, "Well…I like any genre, really. I don't have a favorite, I guess. But, I'm looking for a few specific books, today; and the bookstore here is the only one that sells them." She shrugged, though she really hoped that she wouldn't have to give any details. But, she would if asked.

"Alright, need any help finding them?" Azuri asked since she wasn't really there to look at anything in particular. "I wouldn't mind. Unless, you'd rather I didn't…" she said trailing off just a little as the thought occurred to her that Raya might not want her to know what she was getting.

"If you want to tag along, you can," Raya said with a shrug. "I know right where they are, though…Unless they've rearranged the store some." She started glancing around, the moment they were in the bookstore. The layout looked the same as it was last time. The real question was: were the books still there?

"Alright," Azuri said smiling. She frowned a little when she saw a newspaper with a cover-page article about the Joker on it. The frown vanished, quickly she hoped Raya either didn't notice, or thought she didn't like the Joker. "So…" she said looking around, "You know if they've got any good books on shape-shifters here?" None of that psycho killer werewolf stuff…" she said.

"That would be about the same place I'm going," Raya said, heading for the section. She really hadn't noticed the frown or the newspaper; she never noticed newspapers. That entire medium nearly bored her to tears. She glanced around at all the books, while she walked. She wanted to make sure that absolutely everything was where it was the last time she was there.

"Oh, okay." Azuri replied with a smile as she followed closely. She too looked at the books as they walked. It had been long enough since she'd been in a bookstore that most of the books were new to her. "You ever read anything on shape-shifters?" she asked curiously. She really wanted to know just what Raya knew about the subject, and she had a few reasons for it. Azuri looked at her watch and frowned, it had been fifteen minutes since she'd last checked it. She had to hurry, though she didn't want to. Maybe, she could blow off going home. They didn't exactly NEED her there.

"A few things in passing," Raya replied. "Why?" She found the section and quickly began glancing through titles. It didn't take her long before she pulled four magic related books from the shelf. She thumbed through them, while moving out of Azuri's way. She sat at the end of the shelf.

"Curiosity…" Azuri replied as she pulled two shape-shifter related books from the shelf as well as one on telepathy and other mind related skills. She thumbed through them to see if any of the material was worth reading. She began reading one of them a little in-depth and noticed Raya's books.

"You like magic, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah," Raya replied. "My dad used to take me to see Zatanna's magic shows, when she was in town. I learned a few things from her, but parlor tricks got kind of boring to me. So, I've read about this." She didn't want to discuss the truth about the matter.

Azuri smiled, "Oh, cool. I got to go to one of those shows once…It…was at an orphanage…" she said a little softly, hating to admit it just a little. "Her tricks were amazing…but nothing's like real magic huh?" she asked. "I've read some stories that involved real magic in them…and I don't mean that wizard stuff…but with a city like Gotham…it's hard not to believe in some things…" she added.

Raya grinned to herself, thumbing through the book. What could one little trick hurt? Despite her outfit, she crossed her legs as if to meditate. With an inaudible whisper, she lifted herself off the ground by just a few inches…not enough for anyone to notice. She giggled to herself, saying, "Zatanna taught me this little trick."

"Oh, wow!" Azuri said, clearly impressed. "I wish I could do stuff like that…" she said softly. She knew that Raya was taking a slight risk showing off that she could do that, but she wasn't about to let anyone know what she could truly do. Though, she decided, a little couldn't hurt, just to repay the trust, "Watch this…" Azuri said as she touched the cover of a nearby book and changed its color to a deeper shade. "I can't do this whole lot…but…" she said giving a smile and a shrug.

Raya beamed. Alfred was the only person impressed with her gift, or so it had always seemed. She smiled, saying, "It takes practice…and focus. That right there is more than ninety-nine percent of what Gotham can do. I'm not as good a magician as Zatanna, but I can teach you a few parlor tricks." She grinned, again, lowering herself back to the ground. "We could start with pulling a rabbit out of a hat or the bandana trick." She gave a light laugh.

Azuri laughed softly, "With my luck I'd be nervous trying it they'd turn green…" she said. "Though a few parlor tricks might be fun to learn." she said with a smile. "And you're right about ninety-nine percent of the city not being able to focus, but…with the number of super-villains…it's understandable…" she said.

"Gotham's always been a crime-ridden city, from what I've heard," Raya said with a frown. "I wish that all the criminals would find another city to haunt and leave this one alone. Too many people suffer every day because of them…" Her frown faded slowly.

"That's true, but…sometimes the criminals are criminals because they've nowhere else to turn…" Azuri said softly, "Some people just aren't accepted, because they're different…so they turn to crime." she added, trying to hide how hurt she was by Raya's comment, because she didn't want her to know the sort of life she actually led. "But the fact is…as much as the Batman helps Gotham…the city will never heal with him here. Too many villains want a piece of him…" she said softly, "He's drawn some of them here. Not on purpose mind you…but still…"

Raya sighed, slowly saying, "Everyone should always have more than one option…Being different shouldn't mean that you're not accepted. Sometimes, you can make something good of yourself with that makes you different…like Zatanna." Raya didn't want to go into the Batman subject. Her opinion on that suit—on that creation—was nothing good. She shook her head and stood up, deciding to buy the books she was holding. "And, sometimes, it's easier to just pretend that you're not different and follow a path determined by the stereotypes of others," she added. "People will always fear what they don't understand, so why not try to pretend you're just like everyone else? If you don't show anyone that you're different, no one will know it and no one will judge you for it."

"Can't always control whether you show someone you're different." Azuri said with a sigh, "Sometimes you just stand out…take the Joker for instance, it's not like he could just decide to move away and blend in somewhere else…" she took a deep, calming breath, then sighed again, "Not that he would…he's too crazy for that." she said trying to joke a bit. "And I get what you mean about turning it into something good, but that's hard to do…now, let's change the subject…what are we going to do?" she asked. She looked at the books she'd been skimming through, and put one of them back on the shelf. Azuri looked between the other two trying to decide on which one to come back for later.

"Well, we can either keep looking or we can check out and decide from there," Raya said. She pulled the books against her chest, saying "If we're going to check out, I've got the books I wanted."

"We can check out…though…I can't buy the books myself just yet…and, I'd feel bad asking you since you bought the shoes and the food…" Azuri said looking down for a moment then sticking the books back on the shelf. "Well, I've got to go to the bathroom…so, I'll meet you by the check-out…okay?" she said giving a smile as she head headed to the bathroom.

"Okay," Raya said with a nod. She glanced toward the books that Azuri put back. She sighed and moved towards the registers, deciding it best not to go ahead and buy the books for her. The last thing she wanted to do was make it look like she was trying to buy a friendship.

After Azuri had finished in the bathroom she headed for the front. "Damn it…" she muttered when she saw someone. She ducked behind a bookcase and then wormed her way to the front, weaving through the store to avoid being seen by the person.

"Are you about ready?" Azuri asked, Raya giving a clearly forced smile. The person was someone she was afraid that would recognize her, so she kept nervously glancing over her shoulder. She decided that if Raya asked she would tell her it was an ex or something.

Raya nodded, slowly looking in the same direction that Azuri was looking. "Something wrong," she asked with a raised eyebrow. She paid for her books, still watching in the direction that Azuri kept glancing in.

Off in the corner a man was leaning against the wall, trying to make it seem as if he wasn't watching them, but failing miserably. "He's…uh…an ex…" Azuri said softly. She sounded embarrassed. The man, who was about their age had on dark sun-glasses, a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, he was clearly looking in their direction, and he was definitely not happy to see Azuri.

"He's been kind of mad since I broke up with him…" She lied. In truth, Azuri has cut him out of the deal on a heist, and he wanted revenge.

Raya nodded and frowned, saying, "Then, let's get out of here before he causes anymore trouble." She motioned toward the door, thanking the cashier and took her bag.

"Good idea…he's likely to cause some…" Azuri replied quickly toward the door.

"Oh Azuri…" came the boy's voice in a singsong tone. "Don't act like you don't know me…" he said, moving closer, but out of striking range, "I haven't forgotten what you did to me…you will pay for it," he said, his tone dark and threatening. He looked over at Raya and gave a wink, "Though for the sake of the normals… let's not do anything here…Just remember…I know how to find you...and I will get revenge…" he said giving a sinister grin and then he was gone, almost as quickly as he had appeared. No one else in the store seemed to notice him.

Azuri let out a sigh, it was somewhere between stress and relieved. "I'm glad he didn't try anything here." she said to Raya in a whisper. "He's got some skills of his own as I'm sure you noticed. He doesn't have to hide them…when he's using them…most people can't even see him…" she explained, seeming oddly relaxed given the threat that had just been made. "He's such a creep…" she added.

Raya slowly nodded, saying, "I noticed." She made a mental note to make sure to tell a certain someone about him. She moved toward the door, seeming lost in thought for a moment. Her gaze rested on the floor in-front of her for a few moments, as she thought about something.

Azuri looked at her tilting her head to the side, studying Raya for a moment as she followed her.

"Something wrong Raya?" she asked sounding concerned "You seem out of it…" she commented. Though, she wasn't sure if this was normal for Raya or not. She'd only known her for a short while.

Raya gave a brief nod, saying, "I'm just debating on something. I'm fine." She gave a smile, though it was somewhat forced. "Hey, what time is it," she asked, as if to change the subject.

Azuri frowned for a moment, "Uhh…" she said looking at her watch, "It's about…five…" she said. "Why?" she asked looking up at Raya. She was silently thinking of how much time she had left as she waited for Raya to reply.

"Hmm…just curious," Raya replied. She shrugged a bit, saying, "I wonder if we have enough time to check out some music…" She waited to see if Azuri had enough time left or not.

"I should have enough time. I think it'll be alright if I'm a little late without it being a problem…especially, since I've made a new friend…" Azuri said, giving a smile. "So, where's the music?" she asked.

"Just two stores down," Raya said, returning the smile. "So, are you getting picked up or are you lucky enough to have your own transportation," she asked, genuinely curious.

Azuri looked at her and shook her head a bit, "Neither, I have to walk. Though, it's seriously only about ten minutes away on foot…so it's no big deal. What about you? Does Miss Wayne get to drive?" she asked teasing just a little.

"Never," Raya said giving a slow shake of the head. "I have a slight issue to get over, before I'm allowed to try to drive, again…" She gave Azuri a guilty smile, implying that she had somehow totaled a car.

Azuri laughed just a little, "Totaled it?" she asked. "I have to ask how…? But it's okay if you don't want to share…I mean, I understand…I sort of crashed the car once…Haven't been allowed to drive since…they need the car you know…work…" she said giving a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah," Raya replied with a sigh. "I was too excited about driving and well…Boom!" She gave a slightly guilty look, saying, "Let's…um…leave it at that."

"Well, alright." Azuri said with a smile. "Seems like we aren't allowed near cars, huh?" she added grinning teasingly. "Though, I'm sure your…dad…has quite a few nice ones…I mean I can see why totaling them would be an issue. It's still a lot of money…even for the 'Prince of Gotham'…" she said. "Anyway, what kind of music do you like?" she asked changing the subject.

Raya laughed just a little. "I'll listen to anything," she said, smiling. She looked around, as they entered the store. They'd moved the genre's around since the last time she had been there. "Oh, why did you hesitate when you said 'dad'," she idly asked.

Azuri laughed, feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm…not really used to using that word…At the orphanage it was sir…or ma'am…even when they were acting like a parent…As for the people I live with now…they're more like roommates…" she explained, "So, I call them by name…" She gave a smile, almost forced. She didn't want Raya to feel bad for her. "Anyway, you seem to have the same taste in music that I do. Though my preferences vary with my mood…" she said.

"Oh," was all that Raya said. She quietly started to look through the genres to find something she was in the mood for, trying to think of anything to change the subject. She couldn't imagine how it felt to not really have parents. Sure, her dad was all she had; but, at least she had that. It wasn't that she felt bad for Azuri; she simply didn't want to linger on a subject that might upset her.

"Are you busy, tomorrow," she slowly asked.

Azuri looked through the music, browsing through a few CD's here and there. When Raya asked if she was busy tomorrow she looked up at her, thinking for a moment, "No, don't have anything planned anyway…Well, nothing interesting…" she said. "Why do you ask?" she added, tilting her head just a little. While she waited for Raya to answer she returned her attention back to the music, picking up a few disks and glancing at the track lists.

Raya flipped through a few CD's. "There's a new display at the art museum that I've been asked to go to in my dad's place," she said, making it sound as if it were just as routine as going to the store for someone. "Another case of work getting in the way, you know. Anyway, it's kinda of fun. Do you want to go?"

Azuri thought for a moment, "Sure, sounds like it would be really fun. I don't usually get to do much." she said with a smile. In truth it was the first time she'd been invited anywhere. "What kind of show is it?" she asked. She picked up a CD and read the track list, "Yep, don't have this one yet…" she said as she put it down. She browsed through a few more sections, as she looked someone walking by dropped a $100 bill. Azuri quickly snatched it up and got the person's attention to return it to them. After doing so she returned to looking at music making it seem as if she'd not really done much.

Raya shrugged a bit, picking up a CD. "All I know is that it's priceless and very fragile," she said. She looked over just in time and smiled, when Azuri gave the person back the money. "It's probably a statue or a pottery," she added. "I wasn't really paying attention, but there will be a few officers there to make sure that no one tries to steal anything. It's always like that, when the museum does one of those shows." She looked over the CD track list, starting to very softly sing a snippet of her favorite song from that particular artist. She didn't have the CD, but she knew the first song on the list by heart. It was on another CD she had listened to about thirty times.

"You make it all sound so simple…" Azuri commented. She smiled and laughed just a little when Raya started singing. "You actually sound pretty good you know?" she said smiling. "Also that's a good song. I've heard it a few times…" she added.

"Hmm, oh, thanks," Raya softly replied, clearly a bit embarrassed. "It is kind of simple for me; and outside of lessons, I don't really sing very much. I get stage-fright." She put the CD back, adding, "So, do you want us to pick you up? Or do you want to meet at the museum? Oh, would you like us to give you a ride home, today?"

Azuri laughed a little, "I don't see why...you sound great." When Raya asked her about a ride she thought for a moment, "Uh…I'll meet you there…and…I'll walk today…" she said. The way she spoke it was clear she didn't want Raya to see where she lived. "It's not really very far…thought, if you really want to give me a ride tomorrow, I guess you could meet me here…" she said softly.

"Alright," Raya said. "I'll meet you here, then." She smiled, though still a little embarrassed at the compliment. She turned her attention back to the CD's, saying, "It's at seven. I'll tell Alfred that I'm bringing a guest with me. He'll understand."

"A-Alright…" Azuri responded. "I'll just have to let my…uh…roommates know…" she said. She really didn't know what else to call them.

"At least I have a nice new outfit to wear…" she said with a smile. "And, I'll be here at six-thirty or so, so we can make it there on time…Or should I be here earlier?" she asked before picking up another CD.

"Six-thirty works," Raya replied. She down the row a bit, saying, "I don't know what type of music I'm in the mood for…"

"Okay, six-thirty it is…" she said. Azuri put down the CD she was looking at and turned her attention to Raya, "Maybe, you're not really in the mood for music…?" she suggested. She then looked at her watch, "Aw crap! I'm going to have to go. I'm already late…" she said with a sigh.

Raya looked at Azuri, saying, "Maybe. Well, I'll see you, tomorrow." She gave her an apologetic smile, as if she felt blame for Azuri being late.

Azuri gave her a quick hug, "I'll see you tomorrow…and don't worry my roommates won't get too upset with me being late." she said. Giving Raya a wave she walked out of the store.

Raya sat outside of the mall for a few minutes, waiting for her ride. The car that pulled up the curb proved that her dad was already "working". She sighed and got in the car, saying, "Hello, Alfred." He smiled back to her, saying, "Hello, young miss. How was the mall?" Raya returned the smile, saying, "Well, I made a new friend."

"Friends are always nice to have, Ms. Raya," he said. "Master Bruce sends his apologies, but he…" "Will not be eating dinner with me," Raya sighed, "I know…" she spent the rest of the ride in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bowery of Gotham was one of the less elegant parts of the city. Except for the Gotham Museum, the Gotham Bank and the Iceberg Lounge, the bowery was a place of filth and decay. It was here that most of Gotham's underworld would generally gather though, sometimes they would migrate to some of the more lavish parts of the city.

It was not often a place one would find Gotham's wealthier citizens such as Bruce Wayne, unless they were attending an event for the museum, or a gala at the Iceberg Lounge. It was however, one place where many of Gotham's citizens and criminals would find the city's dark knight detective, the Batman.

Perched on a gargoyle, Batman scanned the streets with his detective vision. An hour earlier he had received a message from Oracle, alias Barbra Gordon the daughter of police commissioner James Gordon and at one time the former Batgirl that the Joker's old gang were committing crimes all over Gotham. He had promptly left his office at Wayne Enterprises, phoned Alfred, then after a quick change into his "evening clothes" he raced to the bowery district where he knew some of Joker's thugs frequented the Iceberg Lounge usually to kick back, get a drink, or in some cases attempt to join up with Penguin's gang.

Batman had been for nearly twenty minutes; he pressed two fingers against the side of his cowl zooming in the sight on his detective vision focusing on the Iceberg Lounge. Though, he felt a pang of regret at missing dinner with Raya he knew that if the Joker's gang was really committing crimes all over Gotham then that was something far more important to him than missing dinner with his daughter and something that required his immediate attention.

Zooming in the sight of his detective vision a little more, the dark knight kept his gaze focused on the Iceberg Lounge.

"Are you sure he's there?" A voice chirped over the radio receiver imbedded in Batman's cowl. It was the voice of Oracle. "If he caught wind of the gang's activities then maybe, maybe he holed himself up somewhere else. Somewhere he thinks is safe. Somewhere the gang or the Joker if he's actually still alive, wouldn't be able to find him."

"He's there." Batman replied, gruffly. "Selkirk is a creäture of habit, Oracle. The Iceberg Lounge is one of his favorite haunts." The caped crusader had heard her comment about the Joker possibly still being alive, but had chosen to ignore it for now.

"That makes sense." Oracle said. "Do you really think he knows anything about why the Joker's gang is suddenly pulling random crimes for no clear reason?"

"Yes," Batman said the tone of his voice sounding certain, "He still keeps in contact with certain members of the Joker's gang. If there's something going on he'll know what it is. I'm sure of it."

"Bruce…" she spoke slowly, her words trailing off a bit. "Bruce, do you think…" There was another pause, her voice soft as her words trailed off again, "Do you think that the Joker is _really _still alive?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word "really" giving the sign that she wasn't sure if she believed it or not.

The question lingered in Batman's ear as he continued to watch the Iceberg Lounge.

"Bruce?" she asked again, sounding a tad concerned as the question hung in the air.

"I don't know Oracle." Batman replied, his tone sounding rather grim as he considered the possibility. He lowered his voice a little more, saying, "But I am going to find out."

Keeping his gaze on the Iceberg Lounge, Batman saw the door open and a stocky figure standing about five feet ten inches with dark brown greasy hair wearing a tattered beige suit, white rumpled dress shirt and a pair of dirty brown loafers stepped out on the street. Orson Selkirk ran a hand through his greasy hair, adjusted his beige jacket then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

He stuck one of the cigarettes in his mouth and lit it, taking in a lung full of smoke than exhaling it out through his nostrils. Slipping his hands in the front pockets of his trousers he began walking down the street.

Still using his detective vision, Batman watched the form of Orson Selkirk walk down the street the cowl's readout displaying his figure in a bright orange.

Selkirk let out a small sigh, a cloud of thick smoke escaping his mouth. He hated walking this city at night. This is the time when all the freaks came out. Stopping for a moment, he took a long drag on his cigarette then resumed walking. Batman continued to watch him making sure he didn't lose sight of his quarry.

"I've found Selkirk." he said removing a smoke pellet from one of the compartments of his utility belt. "I'll contact you as soon as I learn what Selkirk knows." He shifted the pellet into his right hand.

"Good luck!" Oracle said ending the transmission. Batman tapped the side of his cowl switching off his detective vision. Selkirk moved continued walking moving underneath the gargoyle. He took another drag on his cigarette then tossed it to the pavement. Raising his arm Batman tossed the smoke pellet, leapt from the gargoyle and dropped silently to the ground. With a hiss a cloud of gas burst from the pellet.

"What the hell?" Selkirk coughed trying to wave the gas away with his hand. Staying low and moving quickly, but silently, Batman crept up behind Selkirk who was still disoriented by the gas and locked him in a chokehold. The dark knight felt Selkirk struggle in his grip attempting to free himself.

As he continued to struggle Selkirk heard a voice from behind him speak into his ear. "Orson Selkirk," the voice snarled. A gasp escaped Selkirk's mouth and his eyes went wide with panic as he recognized the voice that was speaking to him. It was the voice of the Batman. "We need to talk." Batman said, pulling out his grappling gun. The caped crusader tightened his grip on Selkirk and fired a line from his grapple attaching it to the edge of a nearby rooftop. Keeping a firm grip on Selkirk, the two men were suddenly lifted off the ground as the line went taut hoisting them higher and higher pulling them to the roof.

Selkirk screamed as struggled in Batman's grip the street below him getting smaller and smaller. Upon reaching the roof the dark knight released Selkirk from the chokehold, grabbed him by the ankle and dangled him over the edge of the roof high above the street. Terrified, Selkirk flailed his arms, looking at Batman.

"Please! Let me go!" he pleaded.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl. "Here's how this works, scum. I have questions and you better have answers."

"W-what do you want?" Selkirk asked his voice full of terror.

"What do you know about Joker's gang committing a series of crimes all over Gotham?" he asked.

"What? I don't know n-nothing." he said.

"Wrong answer," Batman said in a threatening tone. He feigned dropping Selkirk from the roof, but kept a firm grip on his ankle. Selkirk let out a scram and looked back at Batman. "I'm waiting!" he said.

"Okay…okay! All I know is that-that some of my buddies in Joker's gang have b-b-braggd about how the Joker is alive and how he plans on hitting the Gotham Museum…"

"Why?" Batman asked.

"I…I don't know!"

"You're lying to me!" the dark knight growled a slight hint of irritation could be heard in his voice.

"I-I'm not!" he pleaded. "I swear!"

Batman's grip on Selkirk's ankle began to slowly loosen. "Last chance," his grip loosened a little more as he watched the man struggle, "Talk!" he demanded.

Selkirk let out a scream as he felt Batman's grip loosening.

"All I know is that the Joker plans on hitting the museum…I don't know why. I heard he's been hiding out at the Steel Mill again…that's all I know! Please, man!"

Batman pulled Selkirk up and tossed him aside. Selkirk rolled across the roof and propped himself up on his elbows, cowering as the dark knight approached him. The caped crusader grabbed Selkirk by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"If you're lying to me Selkirk, I'll be back. Got it?"

Selkirk gave a nod.

"Yeah, I got it." he said.

"Good." Batman replied then he slammed his fist into Selkirk's face knocking him out. He tossed Selkirk's unconscious body aside and tapped two fingers against the side of his cowl activating his radio receiver.

"Oracle?" he said, waiting on for her to reply.

"I'm here." she replied. "What did you find out?"

There was a pause.

"Bruce?" she asked sounding concerned. "What did you find out?"

"He's alive…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Sionis Steel Mill had seen better days. Once a flourishing beacon of prosperity it primarily consisted of the Industrial District, Falcone Shipping and Sionis Industries, but former owner of the steel mill Roman Sionis known to many as the notorious Black Mask had Sionis Industries stolen from him shortly after Mayor Sharp had chased Carmine Falcone and his family out of Gotham City. Left powerless due to not having a gang or a base of operations within Arkham City, Black Mask partnered with the Riddler and made his headquarters a warehouse with a freight train. Upon being imprisoned within Arkahm City, the Joker, Harley Quinn, and their seemingly endless gang of clown thugs took over the Industrial District transforming it into a demented amusement park.

The warehouses that had once belonged to Falcone Shipping became storage for the Clown Prince of Crime's arsenal and army. The Steel Mill that had once belonged to Sionis Industries became the Joker's personal headquarters and was later renamed Joker's Funland serving as a base of operations for the Ace of Knaves.

Joker sat in the manager's office of the Steel Mill, feet propped up on the desk, hands clasped before him as he watched a bank of television monitors that displayed images of the outside of the mill. He watched as his men armed with semi-automatic weapons, patrolled the perimeter keeping a lookout for any lawmen or so-called do-gooders in tights. Turning his head to his right, the Joker glanced at the clock sitting on the wall then returned his attention back to the monitors. Smirking, he stayed silent clearly annoyed that Azuri had yet to return and anyone who worked for the Joker knew that tardiness was something he simply did not tolerate.

Harley Quinn had watched the Joker stare at the bank of monitors for the last hour and a sigh of frustration escaped her mouth. Ever since her puddin' had returned he seemed even more obsessive than usual, not just with Batman, but with planning a grandiose scheme to show everyone in Gotham that he was _truly _back. She had tried to ask him about his plan, but he had remained very hush-hush keeping the details to himself and when they had taken in Azuri off the streets and Joker had discovered her shape-shifting abilities he had made it quite clear that the girl was to do whatever he instructed her to do, no questions asked.

Quinn sauntered over to the desk and stopped, placing a hand on her hip. She glanced at the monitors for a moment then looked at the Joker who was still staring at the monitors. Flattening out some of the wrinkles in her outfit, she slowly climbed on the Joker's lap wrapping her arms around him gently. Joker moved his legs to the floor to better accommodate Harley, but kept his focus on the screens in front of him. Nuzzling up against him, Quinn gave him a smile.

"Hi, sweetie!" she said, sounding rather chipper hoping to get his attention.

Joker continued to watch the monitors, but Harley could see the annoyed expression that came across his face indicating that he was clearly not in the mood for any kind of fun that she might have in mind. Moving closer she nuzzled against him again, still trying to get his attention.

"Mr. J…" she said softly, her voice trailing off a bit.

Turning his head, Joker looked at her and gave a long heavy sigh. He draped his arms around her waist giving a smile.

"Oh, Harley you're the sweetest tool in my box." he said as she reached up and ran a hand down the side of his face, returning the smile and causing him to give a chuckle of delight.

"Puddin…" she said softly, nuzzling up against him. Joker rubbed her back, smiled and returned his attention to the monitors. It had taken almost a half an hour for Azuri to make it back to the steel mill on foot. As she entered the gates of Joker's Funland she took a quick glance at her watch, moved past several of the Joker's armed guards and made her up the staircase to the entrance. Upon entering, she hurried through the loading bay, bounded up another staircase and headed for the mangers office.

Joker's smile widened into a grin as he saw Azuri appear on the monitors and enter the steel mill. He gave Harley a light pat on her bottom and turned his head to look at her.

"I'm afraid our fun will have till wait till later, Harley girl." he said watching as she gave a small, but reluctant nod and climbed off him.

"We've been waiting for you!" The Joker snapped as Azuri entered the manager's office. Joker rose from the dusty leather chair he had sat in and before Azuri could reply or give an explanation, the back of his hand collided with her face knocking her to the ground. Recoiling from the blow, Azuri fell backward and rubbed her face. Harley rushed over to help Azuri. Even though she loved Joker dearly she didn't exactly agree with his rough treatment of the girl since they had taken her in. Turning her head Quinn looked at the Joker.

"N-now puddin' maybe traffic was bad…I mean she's only a little late…" Harley pleaded.

The Joker's right eyebrow arched up a bit and he shot Harley a look, a smirk forming across his lips. "A little late, Harley, Harley, Harley!" he slowly shook his head then said, "We've had this discussion before! We do have a deadline you know…there's this little teensy opening of time, where we can get it and we need her skills…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, if we miss it tonight, tomorrow will be too late…" The Joker complained.

Harley helped Azuri to her feet and dusted herself off, "Then quit bitching and let's get going 'Mr J.'" she said, in a mocking tone. "Now, you're the one wasting time."

The Joker's expression changed from a smirk to a look of anger. He slowly approached Azuri, pointing a purple gloved index finger at her. "Listen, you sniveling brat!" he began. "You are to do what I tell you. _WE _took you in, _WE _offered you this opportunity, _WE _can put you back on the street and _I _will not tolerate disrespect by the likes of _YOU_! The next time you talk down to me I'll have someone break your legs, rip out your lungs and stuff what's left of you over my mantelpiece for display!" he spat the words out like venom. Regaining his composure he straightened his jacket, gave Azuri a grin and patted her gently on the head. "Do we have an understanding?" he asked his demeanor having completely changed.

Azuri gave a slight nod.

"Splendid!" he exclaimed. "You've put a smile in my heart, Zizi."

"Zizi" Azuri shuddered with anger as the Joker called her by the nickname. She utterly despised it. She moved past the Joker, stretched for a moment and in an instant she had completely changed her appearance now clad in a black halter top with a leather jacket, a pair of jeans with some noticeable holes in them and a pair a black low heeled boots to tie the look together. It was a drastic change from the white long-sleeved halter top, red mini skirt and long black boots that she usually wore. Even Azuri's hair color had changed from a blondish-brown to a deep, dark black with a streak of red in the middle. She moved to a mannequin that had Harley Quinn's old mask on it. Grabbing it she placed the mask on her face, completing her transformation.

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned and looked at the Joker giving a smirk.

"Ready? Or are we just going to keep standing around?" Azuri asked rather impatiently.

The Joker gave a smile. "Now, now Zizi," he said, his lips pursing together slightly saying, "Patience." He looked at Harley and gestured toward her to round-up the men. Harley gave Azuri a gentle, reassuring pat on the head then hurried out of the room to gather up the men. Joker watched her for a moment then turned to face Azuri. Bending forward he gave a slight bow, gesturing toward the door.

"After you, my dear." he said, giving a grin. Azuri slowly strolled past him and exited the manager's office the Joker followed close behind, their footsteps echoing as they made their way down the staircase to the lower floor of the landing bay where Harley Quinn and several of the Joker's men were waiting. Quinn pressed a button and two massive doors slowly slid open revealing the outside of the mill where an ice cream truck sat parked, waiting. The Joker, Harley Quinn and Azuri all piled into the front of the truck while his men filed into the back armed with various types of weapons.

Turning the key the engine stalled a few times before finally turning over. Revving the engine a bit, Joker's foot slammed on the accelerator and the ice cream truck exited the gates of the mill and sped off towards the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Gotham City Police Department was not busy on this particular evening. Other than officers sitting at their desks going over reports, or clacking keys on their computer keyboards things had been relatively quiet. Inside his office Jim Gordon stared out the window, arms folded across his chest lost deeply in thought. Outside the sky was beginning to grey indicating that perhaps a storm was on the horizon. Gordon let out a heavy sigh, glanced at his desk for a moment then returned his attention to the window gazing out at the city. An hour ago the GCPD had received an anonymous tip about a group of men seen at the Gotham Shipyard all wearing clown masks, two women were with them, one was wearing a red and black outfit and her face covered in clown makeup, the other was in casual attire jeans and a black shirt her face covered by a domino mask, but perhaps the most telling info was a man with green hair was also reportedly seen with them, at least that's what it seemed like based on the description that the GCPD had received.

Lieutenant Phillip Merkel a veteran officer of ten years and one of the most reliable men on the force, had told Commissioner Gordon the information personally to which Gordon had thanked him and ordered him to return to his post and to not disturb him further unless it was of vital importance. Gordon's mind had raced ever since he heard the news. Could it possibly be true? Could the anonymous tip have been mistaken? Could the Joker _really _be alive? These and several other questions had weighed heavily on Jim Gordon's mind for the past half hour and he had been unable to come up with a single damn answer for any of them.

"Jim." a voice broke the silence in the room shaking Gordon from his thoughts. His body tensed a bit and he instinctively moved his hand to his shoulder holster drawing his service revolver. Clutching the weapon tightly, he pivoted on his left heel whirling around and aimed the gun toward the direction he had heard the voice come from seeing nothing in front of him except darkness. He scanned the room for a moment, his gaze moving toward his desk where he saw the shadowy, but familiar silhouette of the Batman's cowl illuminated in the dull glow of his desk lamp. Gordon lowered his revolver and returned it to its holster letting out a sigh.

Batman slowly stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Gordon looked at him, a hand resting gently against his chest. "Damn you!" he said sounding rather angry-looking at Batman, then saying, "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." The dark knight watched as Gordon moved behind his desk and took a seat in his leather chair.

"You've heard?" Batman asked, as he moved around to the front of Gordon's desk. Jim Gordon slowly nodded his head in response folded his hands together and placed them under his chin. "I have." he said as his eyes glanced at the memo on his desk before he continued, "But I'm not sure if I believe it." Batman picked up the small piece of paper off the desk and looked at it. Gordon watched him as he looked over the memo, saying, "I mean you were there and I saw you carry his body out of that theater." A sigh escaped Gordon's mouth. "You tell me how he could have survived what happened." Batman sat the paper back down. "Things are never what they seem with the Joker, Jim." Gordon leaned back against his chair hands still folded together, elbows resting against his lap. "Yes, yes. I know that. But you told me that you saw Clayface fall into that pit." Jim Gordon placed his hands on his desk, leaning forward a bit saying, "You told me that you saw the Joker die after he tried to get that cure from you. And if it wasn't Clayface who fell into that pit then who the hell did?" he asked, the question hanging in the air.

"He's going to hit the Gotham Museum." Batman said ignoring the question which Gordon surmised meant he either didn't have an answer, or that he had accepted the truth that the Joker was alive and that his so-called "death" had been nothing more than a ploy. Gordon shot Batman a look, but decided not the press the issue. If there was more to this then he knew his friend would figure it out in time if he hadn't already. "How do you figure that?" he asked. "Because," Batman began, "Earlier tonight I had a chat with Orson Selkirk who still keeps in close contact with certain members of the Joker's gang. He informed me that Joker was planning on hitting the Gotham Museum. It makes perfect sense. Especially, since the museum is unveiling a new statue of our old friend Mayor Quincy Sharp for the contributions he's made to Gotham while he's been in office."

Gordon let out a loud grunt upon hearing Sharp's name which prompted a look from Batman. "Contributions," Gordon replied, then said, "Some contributions. First, he allows the Joker to lead a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum then once he became mayor he goes ahead with plans to build Arkham City in part of Gotham locking all the super criminals in one place and allowing an ego maniac in Hugo Strange to oversee things help from his Tyger enforcers. Some contributions...now the city wants to honor him…" Gordon's voice trailed off a bit as he shifted in his seat. Gordon's history with Quincy Sharp was well documented to Batman and every officer on the force. Jim Gordon looked away for a moment then turned his gaze back to Batman. "And you're sure _**if**_ it is the Joker and let's say it is you're sure that's where he'll decide to strike?" Gordon asked.

Batman nodded his head, saying, "Positive, Jim. A ceremony honoring Quincy Sharp is the best way for the Joker to set up his return in a grandiose fashion." Gordon gave a slight shake of the head. "I'm sorry I'm having a tough time believing all of this." Normally he didn't question Batman's hunches. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but I'm saying that in this particular case I need more than just a hunch." The dark knight gave Jim Gordon a grim look then moved toward the window. Gordon pivoted in his chair as Batman climbed up on the window ceil.

"Batman…" he said the tone in his voice rather soft. "Are you sure that he's _really _alive? It could be that Selkirk is lying to you and simply fed you that story to get you off his back." Crouched on the edge of the window ceil Batman thought for a moment having considered that very possibility. Turning his head, the dark knight looked at Gordon.

Batman gave a slight nod. "I have." he said. "But I believe him, Jim. I believe him." Before Gordon could respond the dark knight had leapt from the window ceil and disappeared into the night.

It hadn't taken the Joker and his crew long to reach the Gotham Shipyard. After parking the ice cream truck out of sight he took a moment to see the layout of the shipyard and noticed that there were four, possibly five security guards on duty. One of them was standing guard at the entrance and the others from what he could see were inside the small warehouse huddled around a television, most likely on their breaks. Joker silently gestured at his men, instructing them to take up positions behind wooden crates and boxes, but to stay hidden, stay as quiet as possible and under no circumstances were they to move until he had signaled them to do so. After his men had taken up their positions, Azuri, Joker and Harley Quinn moved quickly, but silently toward the building ducking behind boxes and crates for occasional cover. Azuri reached the building first and pressed her back up against the wall, hugging it tightly. Joker and Harley moved toward the building staying as low as possible to avoid being spotted then they both hugged the wall tightly and followed Azuri around the side toward the entrance.

Peering around the side of the building Azuri saw the guard standing rather stoically, hands behind his back. She noticed a pair of keys dangling from the belt he wore and she turned her head looking at Joker and Harley.

"Are those the keys we need?" she asked in a soft whisper, pointing her finger at the keys that hung from the guards' belt. Joker grinned and nodded his head in response. "Alright…Now, Mr. J…let me do the talking…" she said. "Of course, Zizi…do your thing…" he replied. "If we can just get the keys, maybe bats won't show up until were long gone…" a slight chuckle escaped the Joker's mouth. Azuri shot him a look and raised a finger to her lips. "Shut up and wait here!" she snapped and moved around to the front of the building. Twirling her hair with a finger she slowly approached the guard.

"E-Excuse me…" she said looking at the security guard, "I…I'm a little lost…" she said pretending to sound nervous. She gave the guard a sweet, but sheepish smile. The security guard looked at her for a moment thinking it was quite peculiar that a girl would be at the shipyard this time of not, or be out at all for that matter. Giving a shrug and deciding not to question the suspicion he was feeling, he strutted over to her, glad to help if he could. When he got close enough Azuri gave him a smile and then knocked him out with a puff of gas. "Timber…" she chimed as he fell. It took her only a moment to retrieve the keys from his belt.

"Good work Zizi, now let's get what we're after and get out of here." he said as he approached her, snatching the keys. The guards who had been in the warehouse suddenly appeared having heard a noise from inside. Joker saw the guards appear and then craned his head to the side to look at Harley,"Take care of our guests…"

"Sure thing boss…" she chimed as she moved towards the guards who were beginning to un-holster their pistol. Joker gave the signal and his men appeared from their hiding places and began moving toward the guards. "Get'em boys!" she said, as the goons rushed the security guards overpowering them. Joker entered the warehouse with Azuri and Harley close behind, keys jingling as he held them. He approached a rather large safe, inserted the keys, unlocked it and pulled open the door. With a grin, the clown prince of crime gave a gleeful chuckle and clapped his hands together as he looked inside at what the safe contained. Azuri peered inside, seeing nothing but a giant jack-in-the-box. She arched a brow and looked at Joker.

"That's what we came for?!" she asked, her voice full of anger and annoyance. Tossing the keys aside, Joker gave her a nod and then instructed one of his men who had finished taking care of the remaining guards to get the truck. With a nod the goon hurried off. Azuri continued to stare at the box, still slightly confused. "What's in it?" she asked, obviously curious. Joker turned and looked at Azuri. "Uh-uh." he said in a rather playful manner draping an arm around her. "I can't tell you everything, Zizi. That would spoil the fun." he smiled and walked with her a bit, moving away from the safe as the ice cream truck entered the warehouse coming to stop in front of the safe.

"Let's just say it's something that's going to put a smile on the faces of the good people of Gotham." he said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. He moved away from her and back toward the safe, giving his men orders to move the jack-in-the-box to the truck. "Careful, boys!" the Joker shouted. "That's valuable merchandise you're carrying and if gets damaged I'll see to it that Harley takes you all to the smelting chamber back at the steel mill where you will receive a nice hot dip in one of the smelting pots! Understand?" Joker looked at Harley who gave a nod in response. Smiling he returned his attention back to his men. With loud grunts and groans they hoisted the crate into the back of the truck and slammed the double doors shut.

"All finished, boss." one of them said. Joker grinned and clapped his hands together. Azuri looked at the Joker, "So, Mr. J…where exactly are you taking this thing?" she asked. Joker looked at her, "The museum…why?" he asked as he made his way toward the driver's side of the truck and pulled open the door about to climb behind the driver's seat. "N-no reason…" Azuri replied. Joker stopped and looked at Azuri again, a rather smug expression on his face. "Don't go soft on me now kid, you weren't soft when I met you…and I expect it to stay that way Zizi…" Azuri shot him an annoyed look. "You know I'm not going soft…I'm just wondering…" she replied in a very defensive tone as a horrible feeling began to come over her, stomach knotting up at the thought of what exactly the Joker had planned. Suddenly, she lost her train of thought when something began to silently take out some of the goons one-by-one. It seemed like the attack came from every direction, though it was quite obviously only one person. Someone had landed on the roof of the truck with a very soft thud; very well-known someone, actually. Azuri looked up as she heard the thud, giving a gasp as she saw who had landed on the roof of the truck. It was Batman!

"Tch…" she took a few steps back. The Joker looked up, "Oh, bats…are you here to spoil my fun already?" he asked, giving a wide grin. Batman gave no reply, his eyes narrowing behind his cowl. Joker looked to Azuri, "Zizi dear…grab what you can and get out…Harley, you go with her too, I want Batsy to myself…" he said as he grinned up at Batman. Azuri just nodded, "Right…" was all she managed to say as she grabbed a small box from the truck that the Joker had brought along and ran off with Harley following right behind her.

"Well, Bats…" Joker said his grin widening. "It's up to you…them…or me…" he taunted.

Back at the manor, Raya sat next to her bed; well, rather levitated next to it. She was doing her best to meditate, when Alfred knocked on the door. She sighed and motioned toward the door, which opened itself. Alfred Pennyworth entered and didn't even get a chance to try to speak. Raya looked at him and immediately said, "It's not fair Alfred…I could be so helpful…why won't he give me a chance? It's not like I'd get in the way, if that's what he thinks…" Alfred gave a smile and slowly said, "You know how your father is, young Raya. I don't have all the answers, but I suspect that the reason isn't because you'd get in the way, but more so, because he might believe that something could, or would happen to you and should that be the case he would never be able to forgive himself." Alfred placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps, you should ask him yourself." Raya nodded slowly, "I will…tomorrow, I'm taking a friend with me to the museum. Her name's Azuri. Mind if we pick her up at the mall at six-thirty?"

Alfred gave a nod and smiled a bit at Raya's mention of a friend, then replied. "Splendid. Six-thirty it is." He turned toward the door, adding, "It's getting late and you should probably consider retiring for the evening. I shall awaken you in the morning. Goodnight, Miss Raya."

She looked back ahead, saying, "Goodnight, Alfred." As he left and closed the door behind him, Raya could hear him bound down the steps knowing exactly where he was going, she returned to her meditating. It might be late to him, but it wasn't to her.

Batman had elected to stay with the truck, to stay with the Joker. He had seen Harley Quinn and her mysterious accomplice run off when he had arrived, but he had allowed them to escape. Joker was far too dangerous and to allow him to get away would mean that countless lives would be lost. So, he stayed with the Joker even if it meant not apprehending Quinn and her accomplice. Joker climbed into the truck and slipped behind the driver's seat. He slipped behind the driver's seat, started the truck, revved the engine and strapped himself in giving a wide grin.

"Hold on to your cape, Bats!" Joker said, the engine revving louder, "It will be a bumpy ride!" He let out a wild, maniacal laugh and floored the accelerator. Hearing Joker's words, Batman dropped to his stomach and firmly gripped the sides of the truck's roof as the vehicle began barreling down the road, rapidly picking up speed, the shipyard and warehouse being left far behind as they entered Gotham's city limits in only a matter of minutes. The truck swerved violently to the left, then to the right, as Joker attempted to throw Batman from the roof and if that didn't work then at least he would be thrown around like a rag doll. Keeping a firm grip on the truck's roof with his left hand, Batman brought his right hand to the side of his cowl and gently pressed two fingers against it, activating the built-in radio receiver.

"Alfred." Batman spoke into the receiver, knowing that Alfred would respond as he would have already have attended to his usual duties in the manor and would be at his post in the cave.

"Master Bruce?" The voice of his faithful butler came over the receiver. Alfred could hear the sounds of screeching tires and loud laughter in the background. "Sir, what's going on? Are you alright?" There was a grunt. The Joker took a sharp right turn the side of the truck swiping a garbage can and barely missing street signs and lamp posts. "Sir?" he asked again, his voice full of concern. The smell of burnt rubber filled Batman's nostrils and the sound of Joker's laughter was ringing in his ears.

"I'm fine." Batman replied, "I need you to contact, Robin. Have him follow Harley Quinn and the accomplice she's with. They got away when I arrived. I want to know what they're up too. Have him contact me as soon as he learns anything. Joker's mine. Also, contact Oracle. Bring her up to speed on the situation. If I'm right, Joker's planning on hitting the museum." There was another grunt, louder this time. "Gordon may need to add extra security. I'll be in touch."

"But sir, are you sure…?" the question hung in the air before he could finish as the radio communication abruptly ended. Though, concerned for his master's well-being Alfred placed an immediate call to Robin. The truck continued to swerve as Joker took sharp turn after sharp turn, trying desperately to throw Batman from the roof. Continuing to keep a firm grip on the roof with his left hand, the dark knight moved his right hand to his belt, unsnapped a pouch and quickly removed his explosive gel. Shifting his place from his stomach to his knees, Batman began pulling himself across the roof of the truck, inching forward slowly and carefully toward the cabin. Upon reaching the cabin, he leaned down and looked through the windshield seeing the Joker sitting behind the wheel smiling gleefully.

"Eh?" Joker glanced up and saw Batman's reflection in the windshield and his expression quickly changed from a malevolent grin into a vicious, twisted, scowl. With his left hand firmly gripped on the steering wheel, Joker's right hand darted into his front coat pocket and he pulled out a pistol. Brandishing the gun in his hand, he proceeded to take aim and fire just as Batman was spraying some kind of gel across the windshield. Moving back, the caped crusader detonated the gel. There was a small flash followed by a loud BANG as the glass of the windshield shattered.

"What?" Joker said. The sudden explosion had caused him to inadvertently fire a shot from his pistol. Bringing up his arms to protect himself from the shards of sharp glass that were flying into his face, the ace of knaves began to lose control of the vehicle. Sensing what was happening, Batman leapt from the roof, back-flipped in mid-air and landed in a soft crouch. Joker struggled to regain control of the truck, which spun around then careened sideways and crashed into a lamp-post, bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt the impact causing Joker to smack his head off the dashboard. Groaning, Joker held his head and looked out of the driver's side window seeing that Batman had managed to get off the truck just before it crashed. Enraged, the Joker growled and turned his head, looking over his shoulder into the back of the truck he shouted at his men.

"What are you waiting for? Get out there and stop him!"

Suddenly, the rear doors of the truck burst open and several members of the Joker's crew, the ones who hadn't been taken out back at the warehouse, had apparently been hiding in the truck the time, appeared, many of them brandishing weapons such as baseball bats, knives and pipes. The men jumped out and yelled raising their weapons high into the air. Batman had seen the truck crash into the lamp-post and saw the rear doors of the truck burst open and members of Joker's crew jump out. Raising to his feet the caped crusader gathered his energies for combat. He knew this wouldn't be easy. Things were never easy with the Joker. Keeping their weapons raised, the men charged at Batman. One of the thugs swung his bat at Batman, aiming for his head. Rather than ducking to avoid the blow, the dark knight caught the face of the bat in his right hand, yanking it from the thug's grasp. Batman's right knee then shot up like a piston and connected with the man's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to double over. The thug groaned clutching his stomach as Batman broke the bat across his knee, breaking it. Before the goon could regroup and attack, he felt the dark knight's fist crash into his jaw, breaking some of his teeth and knocking him to the ground. A groan escaped the thug's mouth as he fell to the ground slipping into unconsciousness.

Two more of the Joker's men came at him. One of them was wielding a knife, the other a pipe. The thug wielding the knife lunged at Batman attempting to drive the knife into his ribs, but Batman caught his wrist and wrenched it to the right. Letting out a howl of pain, the thug dropped the knife and fell to his knees, holding his wrenched wrist which he thought could be possibly broken. The goon with the pipe took a swing, aiming for Batman's face. This time Batman ducked, avoiding the blow then shot his right arm backward driving the point of his elbow into the man's nose, breaking it. Letting out a scream, the man dropped his pipe hands now holding his broken and bloody nose. Keeping a firm grip on the wrist of the knife wielding thug, Batman pulled him to his feet and delivered a head-butt. The man recoiled from the blow and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The goon who was brandishing the pipe had managed to regroup and thought he saw an opportunity to strike. Attempting to attack from behind, he swung his fist throwing a punch. Sensing there was movement behind him Batman caught the man's arm then slammed his elbow into the man's chest. He followed up by turning on his heel and delivered a sharp, quick upper-cut that connected with the thug's chin causing him to stagger backward.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Batman!" The thug shouted, regaining his composure and wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth. He came at Batman again throwing more punches. With ease, Batman blocked each of the blows then caught the thug's fist in his right hand and sent his left fist careening into the man's chin, knocking him backward a second time. The thug staggered, nearly losing his balance, but quickly regrouped. Enraged he came at Batman again, but was with an open palm strike that connected with his nose, followed by a swift and perfectly executed round-house kick to the face which caused him to fly backward and crash into the pavement.

Another member of Joker's gang tried his luck, but Batman stunned him by sweeping his cape into his face. With the thug now slightly disoriented, the dark knight unleashed a series of flurried strikes, before delivering a devastating upper-cut that knocked him off his feet. The last thing the thug remembered before he blacked out was lying against the cold, hard pavement. The remaining goons were quickly dispatched and Joker who had tried to start the truck, looked up to see the prone bodies of his henchmen littered across the ground. He let out a growl and turned the key again.

"Come on! Come on!" He shouted.

Batman stood over the unconscious group of henchmen then turned his head and saw Joker still sitting behind the wheel of the ice cream truck, trying desperately to start it. Stepping over the body of one of the unconscious goons, he began approaching the truck. Joker continued to turn the key, hearing the gears grinding and grinding. He looked up and saw Batman approaching and a grin slowly spread across the face of the ace of knaves as he heard the engine FINALLY start. He almost gave a shout of triumph, but saw Batman getting closer. Still clutching his pistol he took aim and began to fire. Bullets impacted against the pavement, dumpsters and a few street signs. Moving quickly, Batman pulled a batarang from his belt as the Joker continued to fire. He threw the bat shaped shurkein and then dove into ally, taking cover as he heard Joker reload his pistol and resume firing. The batarang whizzed through the air, finding its mark, knocking the gun from the Joker's hand. Joker let out a groan and scowled as the gun hit the ground. Peering around the corner Batman saw that Joker was no longer brandishing his gun and he dashed from the alley sprinting toward the truck.

Joker smiled as he saw Batman making a beeline for the truck.

"I just love a good game of chicken!" he said, giving a laugh.

He floored the accelerator, tires screeching as the truck barreled toward Batman at a high-speed. Joker's grin widened and widened as the gap between the dark knight and the truck began to close. As the truck drew nearer and nearer bearing down on him, Batman jumped and landed on the hood of the ice cream truck, grabbed the wheel and attempted to wrestle Joker for control. Both men struggled as the truck swerved from side to side. Joker cocked his arm back and managed to clip Batman in the chin with his fist. Ignoring the blow, Batman continued to struggle as he kept trying to wrestle control of the vehicle away from the Joker. Keeping his foot against the accelerator, the clown prince of crime did everything he could to try to throw Batman from the hood. Enraged, Joker managed to get in another blow this time to the side of Batman's head which caused him to recoil slightly. Suddenly, Joker slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel, the sudden action causing Batman to lose his grip, fly backward and crash into a flagpole. The dark knight let out a grunt as his back connected with the pole and fell to a knee, gritting his teeth.

"Ha!" Joker exclaimed, revving the engine and charging the truck toward the poll. Batman could see the bright beams of the truck's headlights boring toward him and despite the pain in his back he managed to get to his feet, leap into the air grab the poll with both hands and swing up just as the truck passed under him attempting to run him down. Even though he missed his target Joker gave a loud, resounding laugh. "Adios, batso!" he called out, as the truck sped off down the road heading for the museum. Though, he hadn't killed Batman the Joker was nonetheless pleased. Eventually, he knew he and Batman would have a grand confrontation as they always did, but that was exactly what he wanted. For now though, he would enjoy the game.

Batman sat perched on the flagpole, watching as the truck sped off. He quickly contacted Alfred and told him to get in touch with Gordon, as he had been right about the Joker heading for the museum. He pulled out his grapple gun and fired a line into the air. The line snagged on a building, went taut and he swung off into the air in pursuit. He just hoped he could stop whatever it was that the Joker had planned in time, even though he wasn't sure what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raya sighed and dropped to the floor. She glanced toward the oak wood door, quickly deciding that she would stay up all night just to wait for her dad. She'd ask him her question, when he got home. Raya exited her room and walked quickly through the manor, heading for the study. Once there, she saw the antique grandfather clock that sat in the center of the room, but she didn't bother opening anything, instead she used one of her spells to move through the floor down into the cave below. The cave was cold and damp and Raya could feel a chill run up her spine as she continued descending to the floor below. Most of the bats who were asleep awoke at the sudden appearance of her presence letting out loud squeaks and shrieks, flapping their wings the sounds filling Raya's ears as she came to a soft landing on the concrete floor of the cave. She looked around the massive subterranean cavern and her thoughts drifted back to the first time she had ever been in her father's underground headquarters. She was about nine, possibly ten and her father had decided that it was time for her to see where he spent his "evening hours" as Alfred put it, after he would return from a typical day of overseeing things at Wayne Enterprises. Raya remembered how awe-inspiring the Bat-Cave was to her then. It was like a museum! There was tons of equipment, trophies from various cases, old costumes, vehicles, weapons, a chemistry lab and a massive computer terminal that accessed every criminal database known to man. Shortly after she had seen the cave her training started and despite Alfred's misgivings to her father about bringing his own daughter into his "crusade" as he called it, her father that the time was right.

As the memory slowly faded, Raya allowed herself to smile for a moment reflecting on those somewhat happier times, but her smile quickly vanished. She didn't say a word to Alfred, knowing that he would be focusing mostly on the radio and attending to his usual duties in both the manor and the cave. Quietly, she sat down in a chair near the chemistry lab and spun it around to face where the Bat-mobile was usually parked. Raya pulled her legs up to sit sideways in the chair. Thankfully, she'd changed into ice blue pajama pants and a matching t-shirt before she entered the cave or otherwise sitting the chair would be slightly uncomfortable given the chairs design. She looked around for a moment. The cave was quiet except for the sounds of the bats screeching and flapping their wings. A small sigh escaped Raya's mouth. All she did was listen and wait, hoping that she wouldn't have to use her healing abilities in a few hours.

Harley and Azuri ran down the street as quickly as they could, both of them darting between alleyways here and there trying to make it difficult for anyone to keep track of them. Azuri looked over at Harley who was running beside her, "Harley, think the Bat-brain followed?" she asked as they rounded the corner, their feet pounding against the slightly snow-covered pavement, footfalls echoing softly.

Harley looked over at Azuri, "Nah, if B-Man were following he'd of tried stopping us already…I'd say he called someone else. Probably, bird-boy." she replied.

Azuri cocked an eyebrow. "Bird-boy?" she asked, seeming a bit confused before realizing who Harley meant. "Oh, right, Robin. He might be a little easier to deal with…I mean he's good, but he's not Batman…" she said. "Now, where to…?" she asked herself as she stopped just a few feet short of the end of an alleyway whose opening lead into the park, Quinn right behind her. Panting both bent forward placing their hands on their knees, attempting to catch their breaths before continuing on. Craning her head, Quinn noticed a fire escape just directly above her.

Harley looked over at Azuri, "Well, I don't know about you, but Mr. J gave me my orders. So, I have to go…" she said as she jumped into the air and leapt to the fire escape above her. She hurried quickly up the ladder and pulled it up so Azuri couldn't follow leaving her stranded, holding the box that Mr. J had given her that was in the back of the ice cream truck. It no doubt contained an artifact of some sort, at least that's what Azuri thought.

"Good luck kiddo." was all Harley said, before giving a wave, climbing up to a rooftop and disappearing. Azuri looked furious and was about to call out, but saw Harley disappear into the night. "Quinn…" she muttered angrily. "Well, it looks like I'm on my own…" she said aloud to herself as she looked around. Azuri looked at the box for a moment and then tucked it under her arm. Given its size, it looked like it might contain a necklace of some sort, or possibly a tiara. "Mr. J I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is I don't like it…" she said to herself as she started toward the park. She reached up and touched her jacket, its color changing from a dark shade of black to a deep brown. "Hopefully, that throws them off…" she said as she entered the park and turned the collar up on her jacket doing her best to blend in with the crowd.

Raya shifted her weight, teetering on the edge of sleep. She rubbed her violet eyes and sighed, completely turning around in the chair, eyes flickering toward the screen of the massive computer system, debating on hijacking it from Alfred to speak to her father. But, she decided that would seem a little impersonal. Besides, last time she did that, daddy wasn't too happy with her because of the poor timing. Alfred looked at the screen a heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he watched the screen gravely concerned. An hour had passed since his last contact with Batman and he hoped for the sake of his master's well-being that he would return home unscathed. Raya gave a yawn, which drew Alfred's attention. He didn't move from his post, but he turned his head just enough to look at her, the expression on his face indicated a look of surprise that he hadn't heard her enter the cave, but also that he was rather annoyed the girl was not in her bed asleep.

He thought for a moment. It's quite possible that Bruce might overhear him, since he was still near the radio. Taking a step forward, Alfred placed his hands behind his back, looked at Raya and said, "Ms. Raya. You should get yourself off to bed. Your father will most likely be returning soon and you shan't wish for him to find you down here." He turned back towards the screen.

"No, Alfred." she said, yawning once more. "Thanks, for worrying, but I'll be fine." She returned to her silence, trying her best to watch for her dad to return. Her eyes wanted to droop, but she forced herself to stay awake. She did her best to ignore the feeling that Alfred kept glancing her way. He may have been old, but she was certain he would be able to carry her up to her room if she fell asleep. She didn't want to find out, so she did her best stay awake.

Robin had trailed Harley Quinn and her accomplice for the last hour. He had seen Quinn flee up the fire escape, leaving the associate she was with behind. Sprinting across the rooftop, Robin leapt into the air landing on an adjacent rooftop staying hidden in the shadows. Whoever, Harley's accomplice was she was good, but he had noticed her change the color from black to brown in trying to give him the slip. Pressing a button on his gauntlet, he activated his detective vision, the lenses of his mask filled with a blue tent that displayed the figure of Azuri in bright orange. Perched on a rooftop that overlooked the park, he watched her attempt to blend in with the crowd. As he watched his mind wandered to the call he had received from Alfred with the instructions from Batman that he was to tail Quinn and her associate and try to find out what they were up too. He had heard the concern in Alfred's voice, but decided not to question it he did as requested and within minutes he had changed into his costume and was moving patrolling rooftop after rooftop, street corner after street corner looking for Harley and her accomplice.

Once he had found them he had tailed them, but didn't go after Harley he had decided to keep his eye on the mysterious girl who was now strolling through Gotham Park. He brought his gauntlet up to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Barb?" he asked, checking to see if she was listening in even though he knew she was. The voice of Barbra Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon, now known as Oracle crackled over the radio receiver imbedded into his gauntlet.

"I'm here." she replied. "What's up?"

"I've trailed Harley Quinn and her accomplice for the last hour. Quinn fled up a fire escape and disappeared. She probably plans on joining Joker at the museum."

"No surprise there." Oracle replied. "What about her accomplice?"

Through his detective vision Robin could see that Azuri was still walking through the park trying not to arouse suspicion. "Still, on her trail." he replied, "Apparently, she tried to change her appearance and give me the slip."

"Change her appearance?" Oracle asked, sounding slightly confused. "You mean to tell me we're dealing with a shape shifter?!" There was a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Possibly," Robin replied. "I'm not entirely sure. She didn't change her physical appearance, but I saw her change the color of her jacket from brown to black. Probably, did it in hopes of trying to blend in and throw me off."

"Hmm," Oracle replied, thinking for a moment. Robin continued to watch Azuri move through the park still clutching the box under her arm. "Sounds like her abilities are somewhat limited."

Tim Drake cocked an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Meaning, what exactly?" he asked, knowing there was more to her theory.

"Meaning," Oracle began, "Meaning, she can't actually change herself into solid shapes or objects. Instead, she can only alter her outside appearance, such as the color of her hair, clothes, the style of outfit she wears, etc."

"Could be," Robin replied. "Definitely fits the description what I saw." Keeping himself perched on the ledge the teen wonder scanned the park spotting his quarry. He saw her look back for a moment, but he knew she wouldn't be able to spot him as he was still concealed by the darkness of the shadows. Still, she seemed to pick up the pace in her strides giving the impression that she was either in a hurry to get somewhere, or possibly meet someone.

"She's on the move!" Robin said, into the radio receiver. Rising to his feet, the teen wonders body fell into a dive toward the ground. Rapidly picking up speed, he extended his arms out, cape unfurling, pulling himself up his cape catching the updraft of wind, gliding. "She's still clutching that box, but it doesn't seem to contain anything dangerous." He said, as he glided toward the park.

"Keep your distance." Oracle said. "Remember, Bruce only wants you to follow for now. And Tim…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "Tim, please be careful."

"Relax, Barb." Robin replied, a smile forming across his face. "I've got this."

"You sound just like him." Oracle replied. "I'll contact, Bruce and let him know what's going on." Robin switched off his radio receiver and kept his gaze on his quarry, seeing her exit the park. Keeping on her tail, he followed, but did so at a distance so as not to arouse his targets suspicion. Robin had his instructions and he intended to follow them, but if Quinn's accomplice attempted to get away, or harmed anyone then he would step in and stop her even if meant disobeying a direct order from Batman. Slipping into an alley he moved silently, but quickly his mind drifting to thoughts of Bruce hoping he was alright. He shook the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand knowing that Batman could handle things with the Joker.


End file.
